nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Japan
Japan (日本国, Nipponkoku) also known as Land of the Rising Sun or ' Yamuto' in ancient times, is an island country in East Asia from Earth and the main protagonist country in Nihonkoku Shoukan series. It is currently located in the far east of the Third Civilization continent of Philades after being transported to another world. After defeating one of the five superpowers, Parpaldia Empire, it is recognized as the new superpower in the Third Civilization Area and eastern continents. History During World War II, an unknown phenomenon caused a group of Imperial Japanese Army to be transferred to the new world. This group managed to defeat and drive the army of the Demon Lord, Nosgorath, which succeed in saving the hopeless war between the humans, elves and others races in the new world. As they departed back to Earth, a Zero fighter plane was damaged and left behind. The people of Topa Kingdom as well as the elves, dwarves and others races who participated in fighting the Demon Lord and his army worshiped the Imperial Japan as Emissaries of the Sun. The Zero Fighter was reserved in the holy temple of the Elves. Based on the information disclosed in WN and LN, Japan was transferred to the New World in mid-January 2013 (WN) or 2015 (LN). Chronology Rodenius War Arc Japanese-Parpaldian War Arc New World War Arc Military Japan Self-Defense Forces (自衛隊 Jieitai), JSDF, also referred to as the Self-Defense Forces (SDF), Japan Defense Forces (JDF), or the Japanese Armed Forces, are the unified military forces of Japan that were established in 1954 and are controlled by the Ministry of Defense. JSDF consists of 3 branches: JMSDF (Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force), JASDF (Japan Aerial Self-Defense Force) and JGSDF (Japan Ground Self-Defense Force) The country's military is restricted by Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution, which renounces Japan's right to declare war or use military force in international disputes; it prevents Japan from researching and manufacturing offensive weapons. Nevertheless, an amendment would later be written in the constitution thus enabling Japan to participate in existing conflicts. After being transferred to the New World, Japan quickly realized that it lacked the forces and weapons necessary to deal effectively with threats in the New World. This causes them to conduct an ambitious armed program in various areas to deal with new challenges. This armed program focuses primarily on the development of long-range, high accurate offensive weapons, in support of the "active defense" doctrine proposed by the Ministry of Defense: * Build 4 aircraft carriers: It will help Japan strengthen its naval strike capabilities and maintain its air support capability anywhere, instead of relying on ground airports. The construction will be guided and advised by USARJ. * Research stealth technology to use for aircraft * Researching GPS navigation weapons * Building a global positioning system for civil and military purposes * Researching new transport aircraft * Increase the number of JSDF personnel and officers, up to 400,000 people. * Researching ICBM and hypersonic missile * Developing land-based ballistic missile interceptor using data left behind by the US army The nuclear weapon program since WW2 is now revived as the National Diet approves the deployment of nuclear submarines and secretly research of atomic bombs. All arsenals restriction from every treaty, such as Geneva Convention is now being lifted due to the defense of the homeland takes priority over anything else, in addition, to prepare Japan for the upcoming war that may more worse than battling Gra Valkas Empire. The quantity of the JSDF as a whole often lower than most military force in the New World but they make up for extreme quality in which a small number of JSDF forces can crush enemy force far larger than them in sheer numbers. Beside the superior military technology, one of the most powerful advantage Japan has over all their enemies so far is the rich and long history of bloodshed back on Earth, especially the Sino-Japanese War, World War 1 and 2 as well as the knowledge of all wars and conflicts in all countries back in their home-world along with the teaching of the great war philosopher Sun Tzu in the Art of War. Consequently, Japan is extremely cautious in dealing with all kinds of enemies no matter how primitive and technological inferior they are as the JSDF prefer winning battle and war with little to zero casualties. Unlike all countries in the New World, Japan always the country that has a firm gasp of the military capability of all their enemies even the common enemy of all nations in the New World like Gra Valkas Empire while other countries charged blindly and ignorantly to their doom against their enemies whether is Japan or Gra Valkas Empire. Politics Japan is a constitutional monarchy and sovereign state whereby the power of the Emperor is very limited. As a ceremonial figurehead, he is defined by the constitution to be "the symbol of the State and of the unity of the people". Executive power is wielded chiefly by the Prime Minister and his cabinet, while sovereignty is vested in the Japanese people Economy Despite having to import food and natural resources from other countries, Japan has the most powerful economy in the New World thanks to its advanced and automatic industry. The country's most lucrative main exports in the New World are automobile, food and beverage products and mundane electronic products, the latter is quite limited due to the Technological Outflow Act. Japanese cars are widely adored by a lot of countries in civilized areas and superpowers, especially Mu due to the quality and hi-tech features. Food and beverage products like sweets, beers, and soft drinks are well-liked by a lot of countries both inside and outside civilized areas. The economy on Japan starts booming as the stock price rise sharply, while the request of port renovation from multiple countries and tanker ship was plentiful, enough to generate up to ten-year waiting list to complete the request. This results in many civilian casualties, commonly the cause of death because of overwork or simply known as Karoshi. Japan put an investment at least a million to each country where Japan has forged a diplomatic relationship with. Before the betrayal of the Riem Kingdom, Japan already put at least 1 billion yen worth of investment there. The defeated country, such as the Louria Kingdom, is also become a target of investment as long as the country is no longer affected by economic sanctions. Each country has its own specialty and Japan is willing to invest depends on where they want to develop it. The Kingdom of Fenn mainly receives investment for tourism while Mu mainly receives investment for Ferry ship include transport such as Port, Tanker, etc. Foreign Relations Japan has diplomatic relations with nearly all independent nations from Earth. After being transferred to another world, Japan deploys P-3C planes to search any civilized countries in the vicinity and establish diplomatic relations with them since it cannot survive itself without foreign resources. Despite being literally the most technologically advanced and powerful country in the new world, Japan often being looked down upon by hostile nations and few superpowers in the new world since the country is positioned outside the civilized area as well as having quite small army. Furthermore, due to Japan pacifist foreign policy, it makes the country looked weak from the perspective of the expansionist and warmongering nations like Parpaldia or Gra Valkas, resulting in Japan often suffering unnecessary losses, like when the Papaldia Empire killed 200 Japanese tourists or like when Japan dispatched a patrol ship Shikishima instead of a destroyer to the World Conference, making it easily destroyed by the Gra-Valkas's Grade Atlaster battleship, reflects Japan's ignorance of the New World. The Elves often worship the Japanese as the Sun God's messengers due to the action of the Imperial Japan in past of saving them from the Demon Lord army. Outside Civilization Qua-Toyne Principality They are the first country that Japan made contact since its transition to another world. After the visit on Japan, both of them sign a treaty and they start to respect and adore Japan further after they succeed in liberating Gim and bringing King Louria into custody. Quila Kingdom They are the second country that Japan made contact since its transition to another world, and while their relationship with Japan is rarely mentioned, since Japan relies on the natural resources of the Kingdom of Quila, the relationship is thought to be good and friendly. Louria Kingdom Fenn Kingdom Japan opened relations after their war with the Louria Kingdom. While the technological level of the nation was inferior, the officials from Japan were impressed with Fenn in its cultural aspect. They reflected that it was a living example of true Bushido, a philosophy that had been long forgotten in Japan since WW2. Altaras Kingdom Japan made its first diplomatic arrangements with Altaras when Princess Lumies came to asylum in Japan. With the outbreak of the Japan-Papaldia war, Lumies was used by Japan to call on the people of Altaras and other colonies to revolt to disintegrate the Papaldian Empire, in return for regaining independence for Altaras. The relationship between Altaras and Japan right now is very friendly due to their alignment in the war against the Papaldia Empire. In the opposite direction, Japan also attaches great importance to Altaras for the same reason, as well as Altaras's strategic position and marine resources. Gra Valkas Empire Gra Valkas became Japan's enemy instantly in their first met in the leadership international conference when they forced them and other countries to submit to their rule. Things escalated when Gra Valkas attacked the Cartalpas port town, destroying their escort ship. Despite the pleading of the Japanese government to release the crew of Shikishima since their Coast Guard are not part of the military, but their demand was refused and their Coast Guard were publicly executed. To dissuade Gra Valkas from hostility, they showed them the video about WW2 to compare the Empire current technology to the past old technology that they used to possess and show the huge gap between their technology to theirs. Due to their arrogance of destroying the Japanese patrol boat, which they mistook as a warship plus their ignorance about the JSDF prowess, they refused to believed Japan's claims and treated as propaganda and pointless scare tactics. However, they tried to reinforce their force just in cause. Later on, they destroyed their cargo ship of cars and gunned down all survivors. This caused Japan to officially declare war on Gra Valkas, by sending 7th Division to expel the occupying forces at Mu. Japan managed to successfully flushed Gra Valkas out of Mu by destroying the strongest armor division, 4th Division along with the invasion fleet. Additionally, since Japan is the only country that possesses the most advanced medical knowledge, the Crown Prince Gra Cabal was taken into Japan's custody for healing after receiving a third-degree burn from the attack of World Union force in Barbarus Airbase in Leifor. Following the capture of Gra Cabal, Gra Valkas order Japan to return him but refuses, this enrages them as they set the massive fleet of the invasion force, aiming to destroy Tokyo. Third Civilization Parpaldia Empire Japan attempted to open relations with the Empire, but its ambassadors were dismissed by the officials as being barbarians due to their shallow arrogant. They were vicious enough to execute 200 innocent Japanese tourists in Fenn which enraged the Japanese diplomats. In response to this massacre, they demand the Empire to withdraw their army from Fenn and pay reparations for the families or getting their army destroyed by the JSDF. Without knowing Japan's superior military prowess, they refused their demand without a second thought. After defeating the Imperial Army in Fenn, the Empire declared a war of genocide against Japan to avenge their shame while completely ignoring the one-sided massacre suffered by their army in Fenn against Japan. Only after the JSDF wiped out more than 90% of their army and instigated successful rebellions from Parpaldian territories while suffering zero losses, the Parpaldians finally realized far too late that they have self-destructed themselves against the force they shouldn't have messed with in the first place and surrendered to Japan. Riem Kingdom At first the relationship between Japan and Riem could be considered good, with Japan investing at least 1 billion yen here. However, due to demands and pressure from the Gra-Valkas Empire along with the ignorance in the strength between Japan and Gra Valkas Empire, Riem leaned towards the Gra-Valkas and proceeded to freeze Japanese assets here. That caused Japan to suffer heavy economic losses and turned the relationship between the two countries into hostility. Second Civilization Mu Mu establishes relations with Japan upon witnessing their power against one of the New World nations. The relationship between them and Japan is also considered to be very friendly, especially in the field of technology research cooperation. Mu's eagerness to pursuit Japan in the growth of technology makes this country a major ally for Japan. Most of Japan's products are very well-received such as cars and commercial products. First Civilization Holy Milishial Empire Before the establishment of relationship between two countries, a large group of Holy Mirishial Empire suggested gunboat policy on Japan and smeared at the prospect of they have to make contact with Japan first than the other way around as they assumed Japan is primitive country due to being located outside civilized area, despite Japan's achievement in crushing the Parpadian Empire in short amount of time. The attitude of the country soon changes when a group of diplomats visited Japan and was absolutely flabbergasted with Japan's far superior technology in every aspects. Although the visited diplomats stated that Japan must not be treated as barbarians and the country is truly far superior to Holy Mirishial Empire based on what they truly saw in Japan soil, the large majority of Holy Mirishial Empire's officials still skeptical of the truth because of Japan's totally lack of magic. During the course of the New World War, as Japan gradually scored tons of victories and dealt heavy damages to the Gra Valkas Empire, surpassing even the Pal Chimera posssed by Holy Mirishial Empire, the country started to respect Japan even more and Emperor Milishial VIII even stated that Japan is a formidable country. However, at the same time, they still skeptical of Japan in dealing with the Gra Valkas Empire as a whole since they know less about Japan than Mu, especially when Gra Valkas mobilized the Great Fleet to attack Japan. This result in the King ordered a Pal Chimera to help Japan fight the Great Fleet to decimate the common enemy as well as getting some credits as they knew fully well that Japan will undermine their influence further if they score more major victories. Notes * Japan is the only country in the New World that possesses space technology and nuclear weapons. * The Japanese are the only people that has been transferred twice to the New World Gallery Imperial Japan in the New World.png|The Imperial Japan army that vanquished the demon lord's army, depicted in the Elves' legend (The birds have Japan Flag in it). References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Earth Countries Category:Transferred Countries Category:Superpowers